Soul Mates
by Tivaroo
Summary: Tony and Ziva are finally together. Some one unexpected returns and things will never be the same again. Major Tiva! Set in Season Six and tad AU.
1. Whatever It Takes

**Soul Mates**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Not one. Bummer.

**Summery:** Tony and Ziva are finally together. Some one unexpected returns and things will never be the same again. Major Tiva! Set in Season Six and tad AU.

**Chapter 1:** **Whatever It Takes**

Every one of them is still trying to get back to the way things were. Before that tragic day, when they had once again lost some one they all have come to hold very close to their hearts. Not long after Director Jenny Shepard's funeral the team was struck by another shock to their system. Three of Gibbs' agents had been split apart. One was sent to another department to the Cyber Crimes Unit. Another was deployed back to Israel. While the other one was demoted and sent to be an Agent Afloat aboard the U.S Reagan. The team will never be the same again.

Eventually Gibbs had managed to get all three of them back. But there is something missing and even Gibbs himself cannot find a name to cry out. Getting back into the roll of how things work as a team while out on crime scene and capturing the bad guys.

Gibbs stands on the landing on top of the stairs, not far from MTAC. Gazing down Gibbs watches his agents doing their paper work and reports from the last crime scene they had just cracked up. He knows just the one person of whom he blames for the fall out and the bad air surrounding them all. The team used to be so close that some could have mistaken them as a family. Now they were more like estranged and distant.

"Special Agent Gibbs," Vance greets him.

"Leon," Gibbs acknowledges the director's presence. "Is there something I could do for you?"

"Not at the moment," Vance also glances down and watches the three agents interactions.

DiNozzo was throwing scrunched up paper balls at Ziva and at McGee.

"I thought this place was an agency," Vance comments on the senior agent's enthusiasm of throwing paper balls or aeroplanes. "Not a high school."

"DiNozzo is the only person I trust to be my senior agent," Gibbs declares and he doesn't like it how Vance always wants to discuss DiNozzo's actions while in the squad room and acting like a big kid.

"I hope for your sake that you are right," Vance catches the piercing blue glare burning a hole through his head. "I am not going to question about Officer David or Special Agent McGee for they are both dedicated to get their work done."

"Are you saying that you don't trust DiNozzo to do his work?" Gibbs has known Tony for nearly eight years, McGee nearly four or six years, and as for Ziva he has now known her for three years.

"Professionally I trust him as an agent," Vance tells Gibbs so. "Personally I wouldn't trust him to have my six."

Vance then leaves Gibbs to his ever-present thoughts and this time he is worried that if Tony messes up royally than there would be nothing to protect him from Vance.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva watches behind her desk as Tony starts throwing paper aeroplanes at McGee and it almost felt like that they are all finally going back to where they were before. Tony was all Ziva could think about back in Israel and no matter how much Ziva tries to let her true feelings for Tony go and they always come back in full force. Four months and there had not been one single phone call.

"Tony when are you going to act your old?" Ziva asks and McGee sends her a grateful nod.

"Act my age is the one you are looking for," Tony corrects Ziva cheekily.

"Yes that one," Ziva frowns in annoyance at being corrected. "So when are you?"

Tony gives Ziva an unreadable look instead of using words to describe or answer that particular question.

Ziva was about to ask Tony another question when the silhouette of her boss comes into the squad room. Seizing all movement and noise other than the talking of other agents. Maybe it was time to take action and hope that Tony could feel the same way about her. Getting sick of waiting for Tony to make the first move.

**(TIVA)**

The time to take that much needed action is now. Alone together in the elevator, both waiting for the doors to open and then go home. Taking a sideward glance at the man that has become Ziva's best friend and maybe even love. Reaching over to stop the elevator.

"Ziva are you crazy-" Ziva had latched her lips onto Tony's.

Pulling back Tony had a stunned look on his face and Ziva had first thought the worse of her fears. But than Ziva had received her own medicine. Tony's lips had claimed hers. Gasping Ziva felt Tony's tongue begging for access to her mouth.

It was Ziva's turn to pull away, only to reclaim the air that she had lost.

"Crazy for you Tony," Ziva whispers all the while running a hand down Tony's handsome face.

"That makes two of us Ziva," Tony kisses her once more before switching the emergency stop button so it could start moving. "You don't know how long I have waited for you to do that?"

"Ever since we had first met," it wasn't a question but a statement. "You were waiting for me to make the first move? All this time and not the other way around?"

"Pretty much. Except for when I was with Jeanne of cause," Ziva knows that Jeanne is still a sensitive subject to discuss. "Even when I was with Jeanne, I still was waiting for you to make your move."

"You did love her though didn't you?" Ziva asks the obvious.

"Jeanne loved Anthony DiNardo not Anthony DiNozzo," Tony smiles warmly at Ziva. "But yes in a way I did love Jeanne."

"Lets not discuss our past relationships and focus on the present and future ones," Ziva does not want to discuss Jeanne and the possible idea of Tony loving her.

"So where do you want to go to?" Tony asks Ziva. "I mean somewhere we can discuss about what we should and shouldn't do."

"Lets go to my place and I'll cook you dinner," Ziva cannot believe that everything she has ever wished for is now becoming true. "I'll drive."

"At least I had the chance to be kissed by you before my death," Tony smiles his 1000-watt smile.

"If you do live, you can have as many kisses as you want."

**(TIVA)**

By the time they had arrived at Ziva's, their lips had fused together once more. Never before has Ziva been addicted to kissing a bloke like she is with Tony. Ziva can sense that Tony is having the same problem. It is like they have been doing this before and that their hunger for one another is feeding the burning flames.

"We can get back to kissing as soon as I have unlocked my door," Ziva tells Tony.

"Why not doing both at the same time?" Tony asks, as he was about to swoop down for another kiss. "Never before has kissing a woman been so addictive."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Ziva just gives Tony a wicked grin. "Well are you just going to stand there or are going to come inside?"

Tony walks in and Ziva closes the door behind her. Turning around and Ziva was being attacked. Attacked by Tony's lips.

"I will never get tired of that," Tony said.

"Join the pub," Ziva grins back at Tony.

"Join the club not pub," Tony had pulled Ziva into a hug. "So lets get the talking part over and done with. Than we can get back to what we were doing previously."

"Good idea DiNozzo," taking his hand in her own and Ziva can't help noticing that their hands fit perfectly together, as if they were made for one another. Leading Tony into her lounge room and to sit down onto her couch. "What should we talk about first?"

"Telling Gibbs about us or not could be a good place to start," Ziva looks deeply into those green orbs as Tony mentions Gibbs' name in that sentence.

"Yes it would be," Ziva pauses for a moment to think about it. "Gibbs would be more wee off if he finds out-"

"Piss off is mildly putting it," Tony interrupts her. "Sorry continue on."

Ziva takes a good long look at her partner and now boyfriend. "We should tell him and just see what happens afterwards," Ziva would not loose Tony now that they are together as they should have been four years ago. "Whatever it takes Tony I want this more than anything."

Tony's warm hand rested on her cheek. "You really mean that?" Tony asks Ziva, which causes Ziva to realise just how insecure Tony can be at times.

"Yes," Ziva captures Tony's lips once more with her own. "Tony I love you. Always have and always will love you."

Tony is full on smiling and his eyes shines with tears of happiness. "Love you too Ziva and whatever it takes we will always be together one way or another."

"Whatever it takes," Ziva and Tony's lips had become glued together once more.

What had shortly followed was a wild night of love, passion, lust and the need to become one. Nothing else matters to them anymore, as long they can stay together and together their love will become untouchable.

**TBC . . .**


	2. It's About Time

**Chapter 2:**** "It's About Time"**

Ziva woke up feeling relaxed, safe, happy, loved and wanted, something of which she had never felt in such a long time. Such a long time indeed if Ziva has already forgotten what it felt like. Being at NCIS had been a Godsend, the people there had helped her to feel needed. Instead of being excluded, rejected and to be used for Mossad and her fathers high expectations of her to succeed in missions that would seemed to be doom from the start.

Finding a naked male body lying up against her back had brought back memories in a great rush. It is still hard to believe that she, Ziva David, had made love with the man who had haunted her dreams for nearly four years and than learning that Tony DiNozzo had been waiting for her to make the first move. At first Ziva had thought it was just a sexual tension between them but now it had turned into something much more greater than just sex.

"G'morning to you sweet cheeks," Tony huskily says and his warm breath tickled the side of Ziva's neck.

"Do we have to go in to work today?" Ziva wants to stay in Tony's warm embrace all day and all night again. "I want to stay right here in this bed with you."

"As much as I love that crazy idea of yours sweet cheeks," Ziva hears Tony say lazily. "But I don't think that'll be a good excuse to tell Gibbs. Do you?"

"No," Ziva couldn't disagree with Tony about that one. "Well come on than, my love," Ziva couldn't help but moan when she felt Tony's hands touching her in all of the right places. "Tony... We need to get ready for work…"

"You were saying my love?" Ziva wanted to hate Tony for making her to feel so distracted by a simple touch. "We have plenty of time and besides the alarm hasn't gone of yet."

"Yet it is time for my early morning run," Ziva would doubt that her run wouldn't be as exciting as this. "Though for this once I will make an exception on your behalf."

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are right now?" Tony asks of Ziva as he keeps on his exploration of her body with his hands.

"Not yet you haven't," Ziva wants to hate herself more as moans of pure pleasure keeps on escaping her lips. "Tony do you want to die from a slow and painful death right now?"

"No why?" Tony had to joke about it for Ziva is aware that he knows full well of the effect Tony has on her body.

"Because the alarm is about to go off any minute right now," Ziva couldn't find any coherent words to tell Tony off.

"Is that your only excuse?" Tony asks as he starts to kiss the side of her neck. "But I thought you wanted to stay in my arms today and maybe even tonight."

"You know full well that I was only joking Agent DiNozzo," Ziva snaps at Tony for he still hasn't stopped from what he is doing. "We always have tonight."

"Tonight. If we are that lucky to survive Gibbs' mercy," Tony had seized all hand movements on Ziva's body. "I am already looking forward to it."

"That is fairly obvious," Ziva exclaims for Tony's arousal could be felt.

"One more kiss before we get up?"

"One more and than we get ready for work," Ziva felt Tony's lips upon hers and she couldn't help but gasp at his tongues intrusion. Ziva had her fingers clinging onto his chest hairs. "I love you Tony."

"And I you."

**(TIVA)**

"Boss? Ziva and I have something to tell you," Tony begins to say to his boss once Ziva and he had finally made it into work.

"Is that right DiNozzo? Well as long as it would explain why you two are late this morning," Tony can sense that his boss is already in a bad mood this morning.

"Ziva and I are dating one another," Tony felt the sweat starting to pour down his back. "We both thought it would be a great idea to let you know about it."

Tony felt Ziva's hand grip his arm and he immediately feels that electricity re-shock his system. Still getting over the fact that Ziva had done exactly what Tony has always dreamed of her doing.

"Well thank you for telling me," Gibbs can be a real bastard sometimes and hard to predict even after all these years working together.

"It wasn't exactly easy mind you," Ziva had finally spoken. "Not just telling you Gibbs but the sleeping with Tony DiNozzo part."

"Hey!" Tony cries out at hearing Ziva saying that.

"I just wanted to see if Tony is as good as he says he is," Tony saw the growing smirk on Ziva's face and she should smile like that more often. "But I am sure you don't want me to embarrass Tony by telling you how terrible he is in bed."

Tony heard McGee snort behind his computer. "Well I didn't hear you complain last night Ziva David."

"I just didn't want to make you feel bad," Ziva smugly said.

"It's about time," Tony had to share a quick look with Ziva at that.

"What was that boss?" Tony had thought his hearing must be bad, well considering how loudly Ziva had screamed last night, if Gibbs had just say something like that.

"You heard me correctly DiNozzo," Gibbs raised one eyebrow in half anger and amusement. "It is about time that you two finally put your act together."

"That's it, no yelling and no reminders about breaking rule 12," Tony felt Ziva jab him with her elbow and it hurt.

"Only if you two don't keep it out of the office," Gibbs also had a smirk on his face and not a sign of a frown. "And don't let me catching you two having a kissing match."

"Thank you boss," Tony has his 1000-watt smile on. "You won't regret it."

"No, for it is evident that Officer David already is," Gibbs had to make a sarcastic remark about that didn't he.

"Very funny boss," Tony scoffs but stops at Ziva's stoic expression. "Very funny Zee-Vah."

"I thought it was," Ziva seems like she is having trouble about keeping her face perfectly straight.

"Fine act like that," Tony stomps over to sit behind his desk.

Feeling two feminine arms wrap themselves around his shoulders. "I'm sorry my love," Ziva words whispered in his ears. "I expect a punishment tonight."

Tony just turns his head so he can look her in the eye. "Than you shall get one."

Ziva kisses him lightly on the cheek and Tony really wanted those lips of hers on his.

**TBC . . . **

**A/N: **Jeez, thanks to those who have placed **"Soul Mates"** on their **"Story Alerts" **for it is better than no response at all. Please, pretty please tell me what you all think about this one. Good or Bad.

**Coming Up in Chapter 3:**

_Someone unexpectedly comes back from the dead._

_What effect will this person have on Tony and Ziva's growing relationship?_

**Are they strong enough to stay together or will they fall apart?**


	3. Crazy & Stunned

**Chapter 3:** **Crazy & Stunned**

"Ziva when are you going to learn?" Tony asks Ziva when he notices her leaning against the basin. "It says men's room on the door the last time I checked."

Ziva just seductively smiles at him. "Maybe I am that crazily in love with you that I can not bear to be parted from you," Ziva walks right up to Tony as he washes his hands clean.

"Crazy enough to follow me into the men's at work," Tony kisses Ziva to silence her and also because he wanted to. "I may feel the same way about you but I wouldn't want to follow you to the toilet."

"Love you too," Ziva smirks at Tony's face. "What am I doing Tony? Being in love or showing any kind of emotion is against Mossad training and yet here I am feeling these kinds of things for you. If my father finds out about us there will be Hell to buy and I wouldn't be able to stop him."

"First of all Ziva it is Hell to pay, not buy and second of all, nothing is going to happen to make me stop from loving you," Tony says seriously and that caught Ziva's attention. "Not even the almighty and powerful Director of Mossad can do anything to tell me otherwise."

Ziva soon found herself to be locked in a passionate embrace, such a fierce and passionate kiss that they both fought to dominant the other. Neither one of them have a care in the world that they are kissing in the middle of the men's room, only caring for themselves and no one else. Eventually they had both had to breakaway but still they held each other in their arms.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva had eventually managed to pull herself away from Tony's warm embrace. Walking back into the squad room and than to take a seat behind her chair. Her thoughts locked in a raging battle and they are not only based on a certain some one but rather of what could or could happen if her father gets word. Eli David maybe Ziva's father but that wouldn't stop him from destroying the ones that are most precious to his only living and breathing child.

"Ziva is everything alright?" McGee had asked of Ziva just as she walks past his desk.

"Of course Tim," it wasn't a complete lie but than it was far from the truth. "Why do you ask?" Ziva was almost dead certain that her thoughts and confusion hadn't shown themselves on her usual well-masked face.

"Yes McGoo, why do you ask?" Tony says as he sneaks up behind Ziva. "She is just a little crazy ninj-" Tony face winces but doesn't cry out as Ziva hits him rather hard on his arm. "See what I mean Probie? Crazy."

"I would be too if I found myself sleeping with you," Gibbs just had to say that as he comes back into the squad room.

"Thank you boss," Tony says with so little enthusiasm.

"You are crazy also Tony," Ziva deliberately bumps into Tony as she heads towards her own desk.

"Crazy? Me?" Tony points both of his index fingers to himself. "I don't think so."

"So what are you than?" A new feminine voice flows into the ears of the four agents.

Four heads turn towards the person, who had dared to voice her opinions. Two mouths drop to the ground, two pairs of eyes widen out of shock but only the other two were keeping their shock hidden.

All five of them had not yet said or done anything to disturb the stunned silence. All five were either too stunned themselves to find a voice to speak with.

**TBC . . .**

**A/N: **Sorry for cutting this tad short but I would like to keep up the suspense. I do hope you won't disagree with this arrangement. But I do promise to try and make the next chapter longer for you to enjoy.


	4. Paula Cassidy & Elevator Talk

**Chapter 4:**** Paula Cassidy & Elevator Talk**

"Paula?" Was all Tony could master out to form a single name.

"Yes it is me Tony," Paula Cassidy says as if it was a statement.

Tony, was possibly not the only one believing this to be true, lets his gaze wander over to Ziva very briefly and a flicker of doubt was in those beautiful brown eyes of hers. Was that flicker of doubt concerning him and his feelings for Ziva, they are still finding what they have for each other is the actual thing. Now he is consumed by conflicted emotions for both of these beautiful and headstrong women. This was just he always needed.

"Agent Gibbs?" Vance had timed his arrival perfectly. "May I ask what is going on down here?"

"Director Vance allow me to introduce you to Paula Cassidy," Gibbs made the introduction. "Former NCIS Special Agent at that."

"Welcome back from the dead Agent Cassidy?" Vance begins to question Paula's untimely arrival.

"I was dead for a moment but I managed to scramble before it happened," Paula chokes off her response and pauses to take in a deep breath. "But I am not here to repeat the past."

Tony doesn't like the way Paula glances in his direction. "Than why are here Paula?" Tony asks a question he may already have answer for.

"You have already figured it out Tony," Paula was probably the one of a very few people who can read him so well. "But that is not the only reason for why I am here of all places."

"What is the first reason?" Ziva asks in deadly tone.

"That I am not going to tell you Officer David," Paula had said it like the common way to pronounce David.

"It's pronounce Dah-veed or have you already forgotten how to spell," Ziva spats angrily at Cassidy.

"Maybe you should find some manners first," Paula had suggested in a similar tone as Ziva's. "Anyway back to telling you all the second reason as for why I am here. I have come to report to you personally Gibbs that you and your team are in grave danger."

"We are NCIS agents Cassidy or have forgotten that as well," Gibbs walks right up to Paula so they are almost nose to nose. "We are always in danger and anyone of us can die as soon as step out of that elevator," Gibbs points to elevator in question.

"Do you think that I am that negligent? I have only just escaped from certain myself, to save your sorry asses," Paula was standing her ground and Tony felt proud for her. "I do not remember what they look like for they were mainly wearing hoods and ski masks most of the time."

Gibbs and Ziva were both staring at Paula either out of disbelief or something else.

"Now that I have told you that reason," Paula starts to back away from Gibbs pertinent stare and Ziva's deadly glare. "I might just go n-"

"You aren't going anywhere until is I say you can go," Gibbs interrupts Paula from trying to sneak off. "How do I know that you aren't making all of this up as an excuse?"

Tony begins to feel sorry for the situation Paula had just placed herself in, maybe the feelings he once had for Paula is clouding his judgement. Paula's first reason was just so unbelievable, there was just no way that Tony could just dump Ziva because Paula grants that one wish. Taken him for so long to succumb to his feelings for Ziva and now Tony is torn. Choose his former lover or his newest lover could well be the hardest choice since Jeanne.

"You can't keep me here Gibbs," Paula's voice roused Tony from his conflicted thoughts. "Stare at me all you want but that won't stop me from leaving this building. I have other errands that needs to be done today and that includes contacting my family."

"What is that first reason for you being here? Other than telling us that we are in grave danger," Ziva caught Paula take a quick glance in Tony's general direction and that's when she found the answer. "Oh, that is the reason."

"Well that is entirely up to Tony to decide," Paula coolly says. "These are my new numbers if you wish to contact me," Paula writes down her numbers on a piece of paper connected to a note pad.

Handing over, said piece of paper, to Tony and he reluctantly accepts it.

**(TIVA)**

"Can you believe that woman?" Ziva rants out when Paula had gone.

"I will believe her if she had told the truth," Gibbs says. "About us being in grave danger."

"So how do you want to treat this new development?" Vance asks of Gibbs.

"Wait," was all Gibbs had said.

Ziva was not listening to this conversation. How could she? Paula Cassidy obviously has some strong feelings for the same man Ziva loves. Does Tony still have feelings for the walking deceased? If he does than Ziva will have to do something about it.

"Go home you lot!" Gibbs had suddenly barks out. "I expect to see you all tomorrow."

**(TIVA)**

"McGee can you give Tony and I moment alone in the elevator?" Ziva asks in deadly voice once all three had reached the elevator. "We need to talk."

"Can it not wait until we get home?" Tony knows what Ziva wants to discuss with him and it starts with a capitol "P". "Probie can join us if he wants Ziva."

Ziva glares at Tony. "McGee knows it is not wise to argue with me," Ziva knows that this whole fiasco isn't Tony's fault.

"Than let our dear old Probie decide for himself," Tony crosses his arms.

"I am right here guys," McGee chimes in. "I will take the stairs. Sorry Tony you are on your own."

"Thanks a lot McGoo," Tony hisses at the junior agent as he walks away and heads for the stairs. "Shall we?" Tony swings his arm at the elevator just as it opens. "Crazy lady make way."

Ziva smiles dangerously at the other few agents in the queue. The two of them step into the elevator.

"Do we have to discuss this now? Paula died Ziva and with her what could have been love died," Ziva had flicked the emergency stop button. "This is not my fault for what had occurred in the squad room a today."

"You are the first reason for her returning Tony," Ziva smartly remarks. "She obviously still has a sore spot for you. Not that I blame her for you make it hard for anyone-"

Tony raises his hand to shush her. "Ziva can you please get to the point? I would like to go home and clear my head up a little," Tony really does need to clear his head up.

"I think that you are still in love with her," Ziva was hurting herself for doing this. "You may say that you love me Tony but you say that almost every female you have slept with."

Taking a deep breath Ziva prepared her self for the inevitable. "This is the part where I am going to-"

"Breaking up with me already are we," it wasn't a question but an observation. "Very well than."

Tony flicks the emergency switch. "I have no other choice Tony," Ziva could see the hurt in those piercing green eyes that hold so much joy and laughter. "I still love you but Paula's return has soured it."

"I understand," Tony wasn't looking at Ziva. "I just hope you had made the right choice."

Ziva didn't say anything to stop Tony from leaving. "You have to do the same in return Tony," Ziva catches up to Tony by his new car. "Either me or Paula not both us."

"That is not a simple request Ziva," Tony bends down to kiss her cheek. "I don't say those three words lightly either."

"What three words are you talking about?" Ziva didn't get a response for Tony was already gone. "What have I done?" Ziva asks her self out loud.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around officer David?" Ziva turns around to find Gibbs standing directly behind her. "Just don't let this little fiasco affect your jobs."

"It won't and I am always professional when it comes to dealing with such things," Ziva couldn't speak for Tony, the man who she had just dumped. "I am trained to handle these situations."

"DiNozzo may not have been trained to handle this situations but he has experience when comes to some one rejecting him," Gibbs than heads off to his own vehicle. "Go home Ziva that's an order."

**TBC . . .**

**A/N: **I may not have any idea when I will launch the next chapter for I have some visitors coming up for the weekend. That is all I will say to you all. Hope you are all still crazy about this story. Just don't hate me for doing what I just did to our favourite couple. Enough chatter all you have to do is press that button that says "Review" and review.


	5. Trapped

**Chapter 5****: Trapped**

The first thing Tony ever did once he had finally reached his final destination. The heavens seem to be mourning his own suffering, doing the crying for him. But DiNozzo's do not cry. What a stupid rule that was? Makes Gibbs' rules seem more humane. It doesn't even matter any more, for the world around him is turning against him. Well that is what it feels like and inside he was breaking. Breaking, why because the only woman Tony could actually love and lie about it had dumped him. All because of Paula Cassidy's return from the dead, there is no simple explanation about how or why she had survived from that unforgettable day. It is still too painful a reminder to recollect those memories.

There was Paula Cassidy her self, sitting on a bench overlooking some ducks and a small pond of water.

"Paula?" Tony calls out her name in question as he comes up to where she is seated. "Want to talk?"

"Not now DiNozzo," Paula had tears glazing her blue eyes. "I have just made a big fool of myself."

"No more than usual," Tony plonks himself on the bench. "So you care to tell me why? Why do you want to re-hook up with me?"

"Because you was the one thing or person to keep me from going insane," Paula's tears broke through the barriers of her eyelids. "I was being held against my own will, by people who I have no idea were or are. They had tried so hard to break me but I held on to a glimmer of hope. Eventually the only way I could see a way out was to tell them what they had wanted from me in the first place."

Tony soaked up this piece of information from Paula's mouth. "What was it that they had wanted from you?" Tony felt her hand suddenly grabs his in a vice like grip.

"You," Paula says while looking Tony in the eye.

"Me? Did you not tell Gibbs and in the presence of Vance. That we, as in the team, are all in grave danger," Tony says in deadly tone. "Now you saying that you have been playing dead for nearly two years. All because those sore losers wanted me, of all people."

"Tony I am sorry," Paula quietly says as a group of people come out of the shadows and begins to surround them and they are all armed to add in as a bonus. "But I had no other choice."

"And here I was feeling sorry for you," Tony sarcastically tells the woman. "I got dumped by the most beautiful woman and it was all because of you."

Whack! Ziva's beautiful exotic face came in to his mind as the world around him turned into a black nothingness. Ziva! Help! In his mind he sent a silent request to the one person after Gibbs who will not fail him. Voices plagued his clouded mind and that was the last thing he heard. Ziva's beautiful exotic face was the only thing he saw.

**(TIVA)**

"Wakey wakey rise and shine," a man's putrid breath was what woke Tony up.

"What the hell do you want?" Tony received a punch in his face for an answer. "Besides tying me up to a chair and to the beat the crap out of me?"

"Paula did mention that you are a funny guy," the man behind his ski mask said.

"May I ask what you want from me?" Tony was scared shitless but he wasn't going to let this man know that. "You do realise that once my boss finds out that I am missing-"

"That is exactly what I want. Your boss and now I have the perfect leverage to be used against him," Tony can make the perfect guess that the man is smirking behind that ski mask of his. "But I can at least tell you that you have company with to spend your lonesome quality time in here."

"I am touched by your warm hospitality," Tony sarcastically remarks.

"Men work your magic and than bring in the other," two other men full of muscle and other stuff. "But make sure you keep them separate."

Tony gulped as the two muscly men started to pound in some good kicks and punches. Blood was gushing in out from multiple cuts and abrasions. Tony's eyes closed the fight against unconsciousness from drawing in. He neither heard nor saw who his new companion is.

**(TIVA)**

Two muscly men shove in the other and tied her up in chains. Than left her there to stare at the unconscious figure tied brutally to a chair in the middle of the room. His face is covered in old and fresh blood, bleeding from ugly wounds on his handsome face. Harsh breaths could be heard rattling in and out, struggling to breathe for much needed air. Sunlight shines through a closed window.

Chains are biting her skin raw. Not concern for the welfare for herself but for the welfare for the lone figure slumped in a chair.

"Don't worry Tony we'll get out off here," she says it under her breath. "Just at least stay alive until than."

Talking to an unconscious man is not usually her thing but this is a way for calming herself down. How dare she let her guard down? Than be taken against her will. How dare they hurt the only man she could ever love? And when people unceremoniously hurt the ones she loves there will be hell to pay.

Wishing she could do something that'll help Tony and herself. But a chain and shackles tightly bind her hands. All she can do for now is pray and wait for Gibbs to come and rescue them. Gibbs had better hurry though for she is unsure how long Tony can withhold the torment.

Doing nothing but stare at Tony. That is all she can manage to do to occupy her mind. Well at least she isn't alone in this fight. They are indeed trapped in a holding cell of some type. Trapped is not something she likes to be in any circumstances, she is sure Tony feels the same way, when he isn't beaten until unconscious of cause. His handsome face, caked in blood, is not helping her thinking to escape and Tony is definitely coming with her.

**TBC . . .**

**A/N:** Well, I wonder who that could be? Thank you to those who had reviewed. Now tell me in polite words of what you think about this one. It took me for a while to write it up and if there are any mistakes do tell me and I'll see if I can patch them up to make you all very happy. Forgive me for my attitude but my uncle had died yesterday.


	6. Rescued Finally

I am really sorry for not putting up this chapter sooner than later. I have mentally slapped myself on the head for it but do you know how hard it is trying write a new chapter in between work and than I have this crazy spell to rewrite this chapter every so often until I am completely satisfied. And yes I am being snitchy.

**Chapter 6:**** Rescued Finally**

Ziva watches her partner, best friend and now ex-lover as he begins to wake up. Ziva didn't really planned on breaking up with Tony with the way she had did. Because she is in love with Tony and she knows that Tony feels the same way. It was all Paula Cassidy's fault. If she hadn't returned from the dead everything would have been fine and Ziva wouldn't have too break up with Tony in the first place. Sure Tony had a fling with Paula and has a good friendship with Cassidy.

Just when Ziva was about to ask Tony if he is all right the door had to open didn't it. What shocked Ziva the most was the sight of Paula Cassidy walking in as if she owns the show and she has a way to smug a look on her face. If it weren't this damn manacles clasp around her wrists and bruising her tender skin, Ziva would have throttled and smacked Paula until she was silly. Ziva had felt sorry for Paula when she had lost her agents but now that sympathy that was for Paula is now gone.

"Leave him alone!" Ziva yells out when she witnesses Paula slap Tony backhandedly in the face, causing him to groan.

"Why what are you going to do if I don't leave him alone?" Paula sneers her question across to the Mossad in chains.

"Just be glad that I am chain to this wall Paula," Ziva retorts in an unguarded anger and the need to protect Tony from further harm. "So this why you had returned to NCIS, to kidnap Tony and I."

"Tony is my main reason for showing face in that place that I used to love," Paula says in a sly tone. "What my plans are for him as you have witnessed is too cause him pain. As for you, well you are here merely to watch the show."

"But why Tony?" Ziva wants to help the man she loves, but answers first. "What did he do to you?"

"He fell in love with that Jeanne slut and she was the one who had changed him. Not I," Paula screeches out in pure frustration and the jealous streak in her.

"Can you please stop the yelling?" a weak manly voice causes both women to look at the one causing the fresh noise in the threshold. "I have this terrible headache you see."

"Good morning or should I say afternoon," Paula walks back up to wear Tony seated and takes hold of his hair to pull back his head. "Play nice or I'll call the boys just outside and let them cause you more pain."

"Why should play nice with a bitch?" Tony spits his words out. "Let Ziva go."

"Sorry no can do buddy," Paula lets go of Tony's hair and runs a hand down his blood caked face. "To see you getting hurt is to cause her pain. Don't tell me you had dumped Jeanne for that Israeli heifer over there."

"Uh you know me Paula I like cows," Tony just grins to hide his pain at hearing Jeanne's name. "Especially when they know how to kick butt."

Paula slaps Tony in the face again and Ziva felt her self cringing as she can feel the pain Tony is currently feeling. The urge to get out of these shackles more than ever and waiting for Gibbs to rescue them is second none now. Ziva is proud for Tony for fighting back in the best way he could while tied up in a chair. Talking and that is one of the things that Tony loves doing. After Ducky and Abby, Tony is the best talker.

**(TIVA)**

"NCIS!" The voice of Gibbs was perhaps the best thing to hear just now.

A gunfire fight began to reck havoc in this big empty warehouse. Paula looks very frighten now and is it very clear to Tony that she is trying to think of something to do. Every fibre of his being hurts like hell and was all thanks to the woman in front of him.

The door banged open again and a very pissed off Gibbs stood in the doorway.

"Cassidy!" Gibbs must be unsettled to see some one they all had cared about in someway or another. "That crap you had said in the squad room was all bull from the start."

"How did you find us?" Paula asks in an unsteady confidence. "Come any closer and Tony hear will not be a very happy boy."

"Just let them go Cassidy," Gibbs commends of the blond woman.

"You are more than welcome to take Officer David with you," Paula looks over to the Israeli woman chained to the wall still. "DiNozzo stays."

"I would hate to be in your shoes right now if you let Ziva out of those chains," Tony smugly says to his former lover.

"Oh yeah I am really scared by that," Paula sneers at the tied up man.

"What happened to you Paula?" Tony asks in a sadden tone for seeing a once strong woman has now turned into a monster. "This isn't you."

"Yes I know I am supposed to be dead," Paula pulls out a gun from the small of her back and points the weapon at Tony's head. "You better stay quiet or something bad may happen to you."

With Paula's back turned away from Gibbs. Gibbs took this as the moment to catch Paula off guard before she could harm Tony once again.

A weapon went off during the small struggle and a shout of pain could be heard. A deadly silence had shortly followed afterwards.

**TBC . . .**

**A/N: **You know what I don't care if this story doesn't make sense for it doesn't make sense to me either.


	7. Numb

**Chapter 7:** Numb

He looks down at the dead still body that is Paula Cassidy. How did things get so bad so quickly? He couldn't deny that he is in shock. Having thought that Paula and he had good enough friendship between them.

Turning his head away from Paula's body to find Ziva practically falling into his arms. Pulling her slim body in cuddle is all that had washed away his fear. His body ached from the abuse Paula and her little friends had given him. What was this all about? How did Paula survive? Why are there so many questions and so little answers to listen to?

"Are you all right Tony?" He hears Ziva's sweet and erotic accented voice asking him a question.

He doesn't answer Ziva. All he wants is a nice warm bed, with Ziva curled up beside him. Maybe some sort of alcohol to wash a way the numbness, the pain and the sight of Paula Cassidy and her bleeding body lying face down on the cold floor. He hears and sees people coming in the room.

Ziva's firm hold on him is all that is keeping him still. Some one drags his abused and numbed body further away from this huge nightmare. Why can't they just leave him alone? Let him to swallow his own guilt, pain, anguish and anything else that he hasn't felt since Kate's death, or even at the time when Paula Cassidy, was supposed to have died in a bomb blast, and even the death of Jenny Shepard former Director of NCIS. He never cries. Too numb to cry away the anguish, his own father had told him multiple times that crying is a sign of weakness.

***TIVA***

Keeping a watchful gaze upon Tony's every movement, until the paramedics arrived to take over to care for Tony. Ziva knows that he is in shock of seeing the now deceased body of Paula Cassidy, who was supposedly had died nearly two years ago and was Tony's former lover for a time. Not believing that Ziva had given up the best thing that has ever happened to her, all because she had been afraid that Tony might dump her for Paula.

Going to try her damn hardest to make it up to Tony, no matter what it takes for Ziva to do so.

"Tony?" Ziva calls out his name again, but still he isn't listening to a word she is saying to him. "He's in shock isn't he?" Ziva asks Gibbs once he comes over to join them in the corner.

"It has been a very bad day for all of us," Gibbs eyes were locked onto her own. "He is going to be all right Ziva."

"How can you be so sure about that Gibbs?" Ziva rubs Tony's for arm, affectionately.

"For he has you to look after him," Gibbs may think of Tony like a son from time to time, but he knows that deep down that Tony and Ziva are made for each other more than they'll ever know.

Ziva does something that she usually frowns upon. She hugs Gibbs for a short second. "I love him Gibbs and I broke up with him yesterday because I was afraid he'll dump me for Cassidy."

"What he had for Cassidy was just a fling? True they were alike, but Tony doesn't look at you the same way he did for Paula," Gibbs is acting so un-Gibbs-like but at the moment he doesn't care.

"Thank you Gibbs," Ziva truly meant what she had said.

Turning attention back to DiNozzo whose dazzling green eyes are looking at her now. There were tears glistening his eyes and Ziva had to fight the urge once more not to kiss him, he looks so vulnerable sitting there. Tears mixed with his bloody and battered face. His handsome face, which Ziva adores so much, is covered in his tears and blood. How could she not fight the urge to kiss him ever again? Instead she threw her arms around Tony's neck.

"He'll be all right Ziva," Gibbs was not just reassuring Ziva, but himself included for Tony is like a son to him, well most of the time. "Let's take him to the hospital to get checked out."

"What about the crime scene? We can't just abandon a crime scene Gibbs," Ziva wants to take Tony to the nearest hospital, but she has a responsibility to look after the crime scene and investigate what went wrong.

"I've got McGee calling in for another team. Family is more important than investigating a crime scene," Gibbs' icy blue eyes stared into Ziva's own chocolate brown gaze. "Come on DiNozzo, let's get you out of here."

"Sounds like a good plan to me Boss," there was a careful smile on his handsome face. "Even though I have a huge dislike for hospitals." Ziva smiles at him. "Come on sweet cheeks lets get out of here."

"Sure thing my little hairy butt," Ziva and Gibbs help DiNozzo to stand up on his own two feet.

"Coming Probie?" Tony calls out his favourite nickname for McGee.

McGee follows them out to the car without question, no one cared for the friends or foes alike were watching them. What they did truly care about? Was taking care of one their own when they are hurting.

**(TIVA)**

_Meanwhile back on the ranch …_

Getting checked by the ER doctors was like hell for DiNozzo, but it sure is better than back in that holding cell and the dead body. Special Agent Paula Cassidy is dead, right where she should be. Not among the living, what's dead should stay dead.

Back to the living and all he could think about is saying sorry to Ziva. No cancel that, make love to Ziva seems like the best way to go. Show her, what she really means to you. Tony is numb no more.

Healed by the love of his beautiful partner, Ziva David. Of course the rest of his teammates had helped to play a vital role, but Ziva had played the major part. If it weren't for her, Tony would have given up to the darkness forever.

Always been afraid to love, but with Ziva it feels different. With Jeanne, Tony had gradually fallen in love with the girl and he had his heart broken. All because the love wasn't inevitable and Tony had always known that things between Jeanne and himself would never work out as planned.

"Hey you awake?" Tony couldn't help but crack a smile when a woman's voice wormed its way into his clouded head.

"I was until you came along." Tony smiles up at the beaming young woman.

"Fine than I guess I better leave," Ziva says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"No stay Ziva please?" There are those striking chocolate shade of brown eyes that he has been searching for.

"As you wish Tony. The others had come and gone already, they had voted for me to stay and watch over you tonight," Ziva reaches out her hand to touch his. "Tony please forgive me for everything?"

"Sign of weakness," Tony smiles at her. "Just kiss already would you."

"Is that a command or a request?" Ziva leans down so her face was above his.

"Neither of them," her lips had brushed against his very gently and brief. "Is that all you can do spy girl?"

"That is all I can do to you until you are out of this damn hospital bed," Ziva felt Tony's hands rake through her dark locks of hair. "I thought I had really lost you than."

"I love you Ziva and I do forgive you," Ziva didn't just give Tony a chaste kiss this time, but a kiss fuelled by her love for Anthony DiNozzo.

"I love you too my little hairy butt," Ziva lies down on the bed beside him.

Nope, Tony was numb no more. The black hole that was beginning to take over has turn bright and a light began shine through.

**A/N:** _Next chapter is the final guys and girls. Sorry, I am truly. Let me know what you loved or loathed about this chapter and tell me if you want this to continue on or not. Love Hannah._


	8. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

_As of today all of my stories are in Hiatus. Not that I am having any difficulties with them, but I, as in we (My mum and Step-father Ian) are being booted out of our home. It will be at least a month if not more than a month until I'll post another chapter or new story for you all. I am deeply sorry for any in connivances in the meantime._

_So, if any of you are patiently waiting to threaten me with a paperclip for not updating sooner rather later. That would be the reason why. Too busy repacking and finding a new place to live in. My mind will just won't be up for the task knowing that I have to a new home._

_Stupid real estate agents, they all need to be blown up. Not literally, just a thought, but I won't intentionally blow them up. That kind of thought belongs in stories, movies or TV._

_Thought I should tell you all now and notify you all. I know life is a bitch and not entirely fair for some. And some of you may go boo hoo whoopi doo. I have had a fair few disappointments during my short life and I know when to laugh and when to cry if situations get to tough for a smile to handle on its own._

_All ways look on the bright side of life is my motto. This will be posted out on most of my unfinished works. So expect the same thing on each and every one of them._

_Yours Sincerely,_

**Tivalilly**


	9. Epilogue

**Chapter 8** **Epilogue**

"So good to be out of hospital," Tony amusingly says to Ziva once she too had come to join him on her couch. "Especially with the love of life sitting beside me of all people. It had to be you."

"Gibbs told me explicitly not to let you out my sight for a few days," Ziva brazenly tells the man sitting beside on the couch. "Its also a good chance for us to talk about our large problem."

"Don't you mean huge or big?" Tony quizzically stares into Ziva's dark brown eyes. "Never mind. You thought because of Paula Cassidy's sudden return back from the dead that I may dump you. All because of a dalliance I had with Paula once upon a time."

"Well did you have feelings for her?" Ziva needs to know the truth if indeed she wants to be in a relationship with Tony DiNozzo.

"I may have had some feelings for Paula. We were too much a like, always playing these games with each other. Eventually we decided to become just good friends in the end," Tony doesn't normally feel comfort telling anyone about his trouble past, but when he is with Ziva. It feels different. "I'm sure you must have slept with someone from Mossad and begin to feel something that does not belong."

"Mind never found out. If they did I would have just denied those feelings from them," Ziva could now understand why it is difficult for Tony to explain a way with his feelings. "They belong in the past now as does, Paula Cassidy and Jeanne Beniot."

Placing her hand on top of Tony's large ones. The warmth and the strength in those hands were too comforting for Ziva to take her hand a way. Tony is one of the nicest, charming, and immature at times, but he has a heart made of genuine gold. If only other people get to see the side of Tony, which Ziva had fallen in love with, more often.

"I love you Tony and don't you forget that," Ziva stares in the most dazzling green eyes she has ever seen in a man. "I am sorry that I had made that hasty decision to break up with you for no good reason."

"Don't apologise it's a-"

"Sign of weakness I know, but it also takes strength to apologise to someone," Ziva smiles warmly had the still bruised cover face. Even with those bruises covering Tony's face, he is still one sexy guy. Is there nothing that'll make him un-sexy?

Lips soon became joined together, bringing the duo closer and bringing out their emotions for one in other that no words could express.

"I love you too Ziva David," Tony manages to say in between passionate kisses.

**The Ending… Written by Hannah Parker.**

**A/N:** I know, I know. It was too darn short, but short is also sweet in a way. They have finally come together and kissed. What more can you ask for? Thank you all for reviewing and placing this story on your alerts. I really appreciate it. Hope you'll join me with my other stories. And no! I am not planning to do a sequel or doing any thing else to it. I know I am not perfect with the grammar and other parts. I'm not writing for perfection, I'm just writing for the joy of it. Don't hesitate to complain or congratulate or even give me a complement. I don't mind what kind of response you'll give me, for they all help me to improve my writing skills. Love Hannah.


End file.
